Tranquility of the Heart
by katasuya
Summary: Sesskag‘drip’‘drip’‘drip’‘drip’She was tired from running very tired her cuts may be small but there were so many of them she was losing blood fast, she need to find away to make them stop bleeding. Her face was getting paler by the second. new chapter
1. The Run

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha characters

Chapter 1

The Run

She ran as fast as she could, but she could not out run the beast of terror behind her. The bushes, trees, she ran past scraped her smooth soft skin, it tower her school uniform as well, but she did not even flinch as warm cerium blood rolled down from her cuts and scratches, primarily because of fear. She didn't dare to look back for the fear of him right behind her. He was so close, so near, she could feel it even though she couldn't see him.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

He could smell her fear even though he was miles away, it was so strong it consumed all his senses and that was all he needed for an encouragement.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'**drip' 'drip' 'drip' 'drip' **

She was tired from running very tired her cuts may be small but there were so many of them she was losing blood fast, she need to find away to make them stop bleeding. Her face was getting paler by the second.

' why wasn't he here to save her, she had called for him over and over again until her throat was sour from all the yelling , but she already know the answer to her own question…...

(Silence)

'He was with his dead lover of course, the walking corpse of the dead priestess. Well ok she hasn't seen them personally, but the sight of her soul collectors alone was enough.'

He aching body wasn't the only thing that was hurting her, her heart that have been into so many pieces over and over again was causing pain as well, but this kind of pain isn't going to heal with some herbs like her body.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hi everyone I don't exactly know what happened but some how my story was deleted. Well any way I was like totally freaked and sad because I worked so hard on it and I got a lot of reviews for this story. Plus it being my first sess/kag story didn't exactly help either, then there was this kinda fight at school that involed one of my friends, so between school work, conflicts and this story I didn't really have time to do anything about it. So as you can see I kinda made my chapters a lot longer, so for those who were reading the story I believe I left off at chapter 9 I am really sorry everyone and I'll try to make it up to you all.

Gomenesai everyone.

Hope you enjoy and please review

Katasuya

Extra

Jennifer: hey everyone hope you enjoyed chapter one.

Kagome: yeah, oh and why dose **Inuyasha** has to **be** with **Kikyou** every time Jen! TT

Jennifer: nervously laugh umm………. Because this is a sess/kag story remember?

Think about it you get to be with Sesshomaru he way better looooking!

Inuyasha: Hey!

Jennifer: uoh! Umm……… gota run XD

Runs away

Inuyasha: Hey come back here you…

Cut off by Kagome:** SIT!**

Inuyasha kisses the ground

Inuyasha: What did you do that for you wench!

Kagome: shut up you &!#$$$

Jennifer: umm…. Thanx umm…yeah

Well here's Sesshomaru

Pushes Sesshomaru on the stage

Sesshomaru: What the hell do you think your doing I'm not even in the story right now!

Jennifer: yeah I know FLUFFY but hey you're on next chapter

Sesshomaru: Don't call me fluffy or you'll die a slow and painful death

Flex claws

Jennifer: ahhhh! But I have this

Takes out a picture

Sesshomaru: give it to me and where did you get this Wench

Jennifer: Idiot don't you remember it was for my other fan fiction, but of course no one has seen it.

And no way plus don't forget I'm in control I can kill you all if you like and I could make you do the craziest things.

Sesshomaru: oh right

Kagome: Hay FLUFFY

Sesshomaru: don't call me that or I'll rip you apart.

Jennifer: hemm hemm…

Takes out picture

Sesshomaru: fine

Jennifer: Ok now please review

Kagome: yes please review or no up dates

Hits Sesshomaru and inuyasha

Sesshomaru & inuyasha: review or be killed

Jennifer: see ya!


	2. Rescue

Tranquility of the Heart

Chapter 2

Rescue

She continued to run but much slower due to her lost of blood and extostion. Not noticing what's beneath her, she tripped over a large mosey tree root. She stumbled and fell hard on to the muddy ground. Try as she might it was no use she was too tired and with her body aching gin pain it was even worse, but she had to keep running or she would be captured. So with this new thought she gathered the very last of her strength, and continued to run. After awhile her vision begin to become blurry and she was feeling light headed, Kagome shook her head trying to clear her vision, but it did not work. With the little strength she had left, she moved her wounded body under a big oak tree and waited for the darkness to take her.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

" Jaken, Lord Jaken, wanna play hid and seek? Asked a hopeful Rin.

"No, I don't wanna play now go away you stupid human!" replied an annoyed Jaken.

"Please Lord Jaken PLEASE" plead a puppy eyed Rin.

"Filthy human, if milord hadn't told me to play with her, I would have killed her"\

"Yeah!"

With happy expreation, having won the argument Rin run happily in to the forest. A cold emotionless voice interrupted Jaken's counting.

"Jaken, I don't think that's very wise of you, I'd probably shorten your life now"

"mi..mi..lord! p-p-please forgive me" said a very scared and rather pale Jaken."

(A/n: don't ask me how pale can Jaken get considering he's green. I'm just the writer go use your imagination)

"Jaken"

"Y-yes milord?"

"Go and find Rin before you lose her"

"Yes milord"

"One more thing just keep in mind that if you lose Rin it'll be your life" said a very emotionless Sesshomaru.

"Stupid, filthy little human………" muttered Jaken quietly.

Sesshomaru watched as Jaken disappeared into the dense forest just a few feet away.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Rin unknowingly wondered deeper and deeper into the forest humming one of her happy and cheerful tunes. Since she was too busy humming she wasn't watching where she was going at all, she tripped over a limped body. Instead of landing on the cold muddy ground she landed on Kagome's still form, Rin felt something soft underneath her so she slowly picked her self up form what ever she's lying on. After brushing off of the dirt form her kimono, Rin turned to see what she fell upon. At the site of the blood covering Kagome's body, she screamed her head off and fainted.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hearing Rin's horrifying scream Sesshomaru ran with lightning speed to the direction of Rin's scent, picking up Jaken along the way. Along with Rin's scent he picked up another scent, the scent of milk and honey, the scent was familiar to him but he could not place it, the smell of **BLOOD **himThe smell of blood made Sesshomaru run faster toward the scents. He landed gracefully when he got there and saw two unconscious forms.

"Rin" called Sesshomaru

"Wake up" and as if on command Rin woke up. At the sight of her beloved guardian Rin run to hug him, but since he was so tall she threw her arms around his legs instead.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin missed you so much! And lord Jaken was playing with Rin"

"Stupid girl" mutters Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru is Kagome-nee chan gonna be ok?"

Sesshomaru directed his atantion to his brothers wench. She was not dead……for now, but unless she is treated properly soon then she would die.

"Rin do you like her?"

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome-nee chan has been very nice to Rin and she's a lot of fun!"

With out another word Sesshomaru picked up the unconsies girl.

"B-b-b-but milord, why are you………"

"Jaken do you dare question me?"

"N-n-n-no milord of course not"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sorry everyone for not updating for so long. I have tons of homework and I had a science project to had in as well a 5 tests these 2 weeks so I couldn't up date at all but I did manage to write quite a few chapters down on paper. Now I Would like to thank all those people for reviewing I love you so much. Thanx a Million I mean it.

Jennifer

Little extra:

Jennifer: Thanks guys, thank you all so much TT!

Inuyasha: hem! Stop crying stupid wench

Jennifer: Oh hi inuyasha. Ok don't mind him he's just mad that this is a sess/kag story and maybe what happened the other day.

Flashback

_Jennifer: hey everyone? Hope your enjoying my story!_

_Inuyasha stomps in to the room_

_Inuyasha: Why the hell I'm I so stupid in this stupid fan fiction?_

_Jennifer: ummmmmmmm………cause you_

_Cut off by Sesshomaru: because little brother you are stupid!_

_Inuyasha: What the hell are you doing here?_

_Sesshomaru: See what I mean your language is so primitive._

_Rolls eyes_

_Inuyasha: it's not like it's my fault Mr. Smarty Pants this people who_

_Writes these stupid fan fiction are making me stupid._

_Kagome and Jennifer: What EVER!_

_Kagome: SIT Boy! Sit! Sit! Sit!_

_Jennifer: Man sometime I wish I were you! You know I'd love to sit him!_

_Kagome: thanks, hey lets go get some ramen?_

_Jennifer: sure_

_Kagome: coming Sesshomaru?_

_Sesshomaru: rolls eyes but fallows them_

_Inuyasha: Hey what about me?_

_Silence_

………………………

Jennifer: but hay can you blame me, it's not my fault his being rude.

Inuyasha: No I'm not and I'm not stupid

Sesshomaru: yes you are dear brother

Inuyasha: NO I'M NOT!

Kagome: of course you're not inuyasha, but then I would be the queen of the world and Sesshomaru will never stop smiling.

Jennifer: ………………

Inuyasha: Why the hell are you on his side?

Kagome: isn't it obvious?

Inuyasha: huh?

Jennifer: let me explain and I got just two simple works:  
SHE'S ANGERY

Inuyasha: about what?

Kagome: about What?

Jennifer: sorry people we're out of time so see you next time please review! Thanx

Sesshomaru: yes please reviewsmirks

Jennifer: what are you up to?

Sesshomaru: Oh nothing


	3. Unknown Questions

Tranquility of the Heart

Chapter 3

It was nearly night fall before they had gotten back to the castle; Sesshomaru was on his demonic cloud carrying Kagome while Rin and Jaken rode Ah Un the twin headed dragon. Guards wearing armor with the family crest; a blue crescent moon, stood in all their glory, might and tall was guarding the front gates. Upon their lords arrival the guards bowed respectfully and let them in. Soon they came upon a huge door that could probably fit Sesshomaru in his demon dog form. The hallway was very grand, with incredible portits of past Lords and their family covering the walls.

"Jaken" commanded Sesshomaru.

"Yes, milord?" questioned Jaken

"Take Rin to the gardens to play"

"But, b-b-b-but mil-ord" shuttered Jaken

Sesshomaru raised his eye brow in a questioning manner.

"Jaken I highly suggest you do as I say in the near future or you'll find your self in a very unpleasant situation. Do I make my self clear?"

"Y-y-yes milord" replayed an extremely pale Jaken

With out another word Jaken and Rin walked away to the gardens.

After seeing them disappearing into the vast hallway Sesshomaru started to make his way to the west wing of the castle.

'Hmm… I'm going to have to find a room for her, but where? Well I guess since she'll be playing with Rin I might as well put her in the room beside Rin's'

Sesshomaru stopped in front of an elegant door that had a carving of a beautiful whit inu youkai in its demon dog form, he gently opened the door and placed her on the bed that was in the center of the room against the right wall. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" called Sesshomaru.

"Milord, I have brought the supplies that you requested and Ta is on her way" said a beautiful you youkai with flowing read hair and shinning green eyes that had stepped in to the room.

"Very well Sue, you may go"

"Good day milord said Sue after she had put down the supplies and bowed respectfully.

"Oh Sue, you are to treat her like you would to any other mistress, under stood." Said Sesshomaru of what seemed to be more of a statement then question.

"Yes milord" replied Sue and with one last bow she exited the room.

oOo

After Sue was gone Sesshomaru turned his attention to the girl. He saw her cloth was a mess; they were ripped and soaked in dark red blood. So he started to strip her of her cloth. After minuets of struggling with them he decided to just rip to them off with his claws, after all they weren't in good condition any ways. Sesshomaru then put the covers over her, so she wouldn't catch a cold. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Ta" said Sesshomaru

"Greeting milord, what can I do for you?" said a youkai with glittering pink eyes and long brown hair that was put up in a pony tail.

"I need you to heal her" Sesshomaru pointed to the girl lying in the bed.

'She's covered in scratches' thought Ta.

"I've already asked Sue to bring the supplies needed. Now if you need anything else I'll be in my study" Said Sesshomaru before walking out the door.

As Ta cleaned kagome's wounds she noticed that the girl was very pale and has been unconscious for quite some time, so Ta made her drink some herbs that would restore her strength a bit. After bandaging the young woman's wounds, Ta covered her up and quietly exited the room.

'I wonder what's her connection to Sesshomaru-sama' wondered Ta as she wondered down the hall.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sorry for such a short chapter and I know I told people that I would review on Monday, but I just found out that I might not be able to so sorry everyone. I hope you enjoy this mini chapter thanks

Katasuya

Little extra:

Jennifer: So sorry guys for not updating. TT

Inuyasha: like I said before stop being such a cry baby like Shippo!

Jennifer: hmm! Your just mad because your not in the story

makes a face

Inuyasha: What!

Jennifer: haha

Inuyasha: why you #!&$#!

Jennifer: I'm telling

Inuyasha: see if I care

Jennifer: Kagome!

Inuyasha: hay no what are you doing hay are you listening?

Kagome: Ya Jennifer?

Jennifer: inuyasha said (whispers) #!&$#!

Kagome: shame on you inuyasha, how could you say that

SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIIIT Boy

Inuyasha: what gives?

Kagome: you should know better

Jennifer: oh yeah I remember

Kagome: remember what

Jennifer: well Sesshomaru was acting weird last time I saw him

Inuyasha: he's always weird

Fan girls: no his not

Inuyasha: what ever

Kagome: hmm speaking of Sesshomaru I haven't seen him all day

Jennifer: lets go find him

Kagome: ok lets go

Inuyasha: Hell no there is no way I'm going

Kagome: oh inuyasha I forgot to tell you I gave Sesshomaru my jewel shard

Inuyasha: you what? Ok so what are we waiting for lets go

Runs ahead

Kagome: he is such a fool

Jennifer: you think I should tell him that he's gonna be………

Kagome: no way

Chases after inuyasha


	4. Wondering

Tranquility of the Heart

Chapter 4

It was nearly sundown when kagome woke up. She was shocked to find her self in such a beautiful and elegant room; it was twice the size of her room at home. The floor was made of white marble in between the dresser and what seemed like a walk in closet was a bunch of red and white pillows, there was also a balcony with silky white cretins that had red ribbons for lacing.

Her bed was covered in red silk sheets and her pillows were silky white. Then she noticed ………

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Why I'm I naked and where on earth I'm I!'

Kagome noticed that her wounds were bandaged and cleaned, but when she tried to sit up a large wound on her lag had opened up again so she decide to use her miko powers to heal her wound. Kagome mentally hit her self!

'Hello her powers she could of healed her self. Oh well too late for that.'

A blue aura started to surround kagome's hand, it became stronger and stronger then it turned in to a pale pink colour. Kagome slowly lowered her hands on to her wounds and waited as her healing powers to take affect. Feeling extremely tired after the ordeal Kagome sank back in to a deep sleep.

Sue stopped out side of the young woman's room, when she felt her awaking Sue was about to knock when she felt a surge of power coming from the room, that stopped her dead in her tracts. Then as quickly as it appeared it disappeared, the young woman's breathing had slowed again. Sue was shocked that so much power could come from such a small fragile creature even if she was a miko. Still a bit shocked Sue slowly walked away knowing the young woman had fallen back to sleep.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sesshomaru was trying to concentrate on his work, but found it extremely hard to because his mind was racing with questions like; why did he save her? What was he going to so with her? What about his annoying half breed fool of a brother? Why doesn't he kill her? If he dose what will Rin think? ... On and on. I was giving him a major head ach.

"Milord" called a voice, which snapped him back to reality, it was Sue.

"Come in" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Sue bowed respectfully. "Milord, do you wish me to wake up…………" Sue was stuck for words, she did not learn the young woman's name and it would be rude to say the young woman, so she finally decided on milady. "Milord, do you wish me to wake up milady for dinner?" restated Sue.

Sesshomaru thought a moment before replying "yes, I would like her down for dinner and on time"

"As you wish milord, is there anything else?" questioned Sue respectfully.

"No, you may go"

"Goodnight milord"

With one last bow sue left closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru decided to check on Rin before going to dinner and perhaps they could take a walk in the gardens since it would probably be too early for dinner any ways. Silently he tidied his work place up and headed out of the door towards Rin's room.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kagome woke as she felt some some one gently shack her shoulder, she moaned and tried to swat it away like one would with a fly. Then she muttered something about its too early for school and five more minutes.

Sue was highly amused, by what kagome was doing, that she couldn't hold back a giggle. Her giggling soon turned into laughter as Sue heard Kagome mumble something about school what ever that was and five more minutes.

Up on hearing laughter, kagome felt something was not right. So she slowly opened her eyes to see a beautiful young demoness with long red hair and green eyes. The demoness was wearing a simple silver colored kimono with green sakora blossoms.

So sorry everyone for not updating! The next two weeks are going to be the last few days to improve my marks so I won't be updating much at all so sorry. Thank you all so much for reviewing. In the past few days I've written a lot down on paper, but I didn't have the time to type it. TT

Sorry

Katasuya

Kagome: Sesshomaru……

Jennifer: Sesshomaru……where are you?

Inuyasha: come out you bastard

Jennifer: you know Inuyasha that'll never work and by the way you're going to get

Kagome covers Jennifer's mouth before she finished.

Inuyasha: what? What I'm going to get?

Jennifer: mumble mumble

Kagome: No don't tell

Jennifer nods

Jennifer: Oh yeah I remember I put this charm on Sesshomaru, so if I say the magic word then he'll have to come.

SESSHOMARU ……

Sesshomaru comes out of no where and covers Jennifer's mouth.

Sesshomaru: remember our deal?

Jennifer nods

Jennifer: holly this isn't my day why won't any one let me finish my sentence.

Inuyasha: alright Sesshomaru hand over the jewel shards.

Sesshomaru: what the hell are you talking about?

Kagome: umm…Inuyasha I was just kidding

Inuyasha: what?

Jennifer: any ways so what are you up to?

Sesshomaru: nothing

Jennifer: come on you can tell me I won't tell any one else I promise.

Sesshomaru: whispers to Jennifer his plan

Kagome: hey tell me come on

Inuyasha: yeah

Jennifer: sorry my lips are sealed any ways bye guys and please review

Sesshomaru: yeah what ever she says


	5. New Friend

Tranquility of the Heart

Chapter 5

Kagome was shocked to see that it was a demoness who was trying to wake her up instead of her brother or mother, but she soon recovered from her state of shock and remembered the day's events. Seeing the demoness' discomfort, Kagome's eyes softened and smiled one of her award winning smiles at her.

Sue saw her shocked expression and felt a bit afraid for she feared that the young woman would hurt her, but Sue's fears completely fated away when she saw the young woman's eyes soften and smiled warmly at her.

"Milady, milord wishes for to come down for dinner"

"Milord?" questioned Kagome. 'I should ask where I am and who the lord is'

"Yes milord had asked me to help you get ready milady"

"Please, don't call me milady, it doesn't quite suit me, just Kagome would be fine" said Kagome cheerfully. "Oh and may I have your name please?"

Sue was surprised that she didn't like being called milady and she would just let a servant like her to call her by her name. No other mistress she had served had let her; Sue could tell that she was different.

"As you wish mi-Kagome and my name is Sue. I will assist you any way I can."

"Arigatou Sue." Replied Kagome happily as she got out of bed. Then she remembered that she was well………naked. Luckily Sue had a sleeping yokata ready; it was white with red sakura blossoms that matched the room.

"Thanks Sue!"

"Not a problem Kagome, but we should have a look at your wounds and change the bandages first."

"Oh okay, but my wounds should be completely healed, so we probably won't need to change the bandages."

"Kagome how can they heal so fast, it's only been a few hours?"

"Ummm……you see I'm a miko, so healing isn't much of a problem" replied Kagome.

Sue had already sensed that Kagome was a miko a little while ago and had felt her heal the wounds early when she passed by Kagome's door, but she felt that Kagome was hiding something. 'Well everyone has their share of secrets.'

"Well then should we find you a kimono to wear then?"

Kagome smiled warmly at that, taking kagome's smile as a yes Sue headed for the closet and opened the door to reveal a small room filled with kimonos and other stuff of all kinds of color, shape and sizes. Kagome was amazed at what she saw, there were so much stuff she didn't know where to begin. Luckily for Kagome Sue soon found a lovely kimono for Kagome. It was white with a blue dragon on it and had a silver obi that had a dragon made of silver sew on to it. Sue also found a matching fan and chopsticks for Kagome's hair. After helping Kagome take off her bandages, Sue helped her put on the kimono and then did her hair in a bun with the chopsticks holding it up.

"Wow! I look great, Thanks Sue!" Said Kagome as she gave Sue a friendly hug, which Sue slowly returned because of her shock.

"No problem at all, come on we'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Umm……Sue where I'm I?" asked Kagome while fallowing Sue down the hall.

"Oh, you're at lord Sesshomaru's castle of course." Responded Sue.

'Oh I'm in Sesshomaru's castle, Wow his got a nice place, how come Inuyasha never told me about it. WAIT I'm IN SESSHOMARU'S CASTLE AND I'M ABOUT TO HAVE DINNER WITH SESSHOMARU. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…….!' Kagome stopped in her tacks when the thought occurred. 'Oh my god what have I gotten my self into now?'

"Kagome? Kagome?" called a worried voice that took her back to reality.

"Sorry Sue, I was just thinking about…some umm…things" said Kagome hesitantly.

"Sigh, I'm glad your ok, you scared me for a second there, now come on we gotta hurry or we'll be late and Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like tardiness, he might punish us." With that said Sue grabbed Kagome and started to drag her down the Hall.

'Typical! Man that guy not only looks perfect, but has to be perfect, god to think he'd punish people for being late, what kinda person dose that? Oh right Mr. High and Might dose.'

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sesshomaru and Rin were coming down for dinner as well, when sesshomaru cot the familiar scent of his brother wench he decided to have a little fun. He used his powers to break into her mind to see what she was thinking and with his demonic hearing he heard Sue say "Sigh, I'm glad your ok, you scared me for a second there, now come on we gotta hurry or we'll be late and Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like tardiness, he might punish us."

It was true he did not like tardiness and he did punish them sometimes.

'Typical! Man that guy not only looks perfect, but has to be perfect, god to think he'd punish people for being late, what kinda person dose that? Oh right Mr. High and Might dose.'

'I wouldn't think that if I where you!" warned a cold emotionless voice.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sorry everyone I know I told you I would up date last Friday, but my computer broke down so there was no way I could of posted my story since all my files are saved on it. Any ways I just wanna say I'm terribly sorry and I hope you'll all forgive me, I'll update regularly now that my computer is once again working thanks

Katasuya

Extra:

Kagome: Hey people

Waves

Jennifer not here yet so I thought I'd say hi first so dose anyone have a clue about what the PLAN' is?

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome

Kagome: Hi Inuyasha, so how are you?

Inuyasha: I'm fine, how about you

Kagome: I'm great thanks

Jennifer: comes into the room and sees Inuyasha and kagome having a civilized conversation.

Holy cracker and cheese

Faints

Kagome: Jennifer hey wake up what's wrong?

Inuyasha: stupid girl

Jennifer: I heard that

Inuyasha: what ever

Kagome: so why did you faint

Jennifer: well I've never seen Inuyasha in a civilized conversation.

Kagome: your right

Inuyasha: Hey who's side are you on I can be civilized

Sesshomaru: comes out of no where.

Of course you can dear brother and I'm really Naraku

Jennifer and kagome nods

Inuyasha: What the Hell prepare to die Naraku

Kaze no kizo

Jennifer: oh brother

Kagome: Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!

Inuyasha: ouch

Sesshomaru: pathetic

Kagome: your so dumb, he was being sarcastic!

Jennifer: and you said I'm stupid, well look who's the stupid one now

Any ways who wants ice cream cake?

Kagome: lets go yeah

Sesshomaru: …………

Inuyasha: wait for me

Jennifer: please review

Je ne


	6. Conversation

Tranquility of the Heart

Chapter 6

Kagome narrowed her eyes, the voice sounded oddly familiar, then it hit her, it was sesshomaru.

'S-sesshomaru?' sounding frightened then angry 'Hey! You can read minds that's not fair!'

'How's it not fair human?'

Before Kagome was able to answer Sue had dragged her to the front door of the dinning room. Then door was huge, it had a carving of the moon with Sakura blossoms coming from the corners. Kagome grasped and Sue giggled a little before biding her good byes. Slowly pushing the doors open Kagome stepped into the room. The room it self was huge too, it had a long dinning table that had a silky white table cloth with chairs that matched the table. Kagome guessed that the seat at the very front of the table was Sesshomaru's and judging by the china already set up she guessed Rin was probably joining them and for that she was glad to no end. She felt kinda tired from walking such a long way so she toke a seat on the left side of Sesshomaru's seat and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder, then fallowed by enormous pain, but she refused to whimper or cry, especially in the presence of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was indeed impressed by the girl's show of courage, but did not show it, his face remained emotionless and cold.

Then he bent down and whispered "I'll let it go this time, but next time think twice. Oh and you should stand up when I come in do you understand or do I have to make it simpler for your human brain to understand" in her ear.

Kagome's in side was boiling with rage, her a simpleton oh please, she bet that she could say words that he doesn't even have of clue to what the are. With her fisted clutched she slowly nodded her head. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly and said "Good girl" telepathically before Kagome could say another world. 'Why that jerk, get out of my mind NOW!' yelled Kagome mentally. Sesshomaru was about to remind her when Rin interrupted their umm…..conversation.

"Kagome-nee chan, Kagome-nee chan are you better? Are you staying with Rin and Sesshomaru-sama?" Asked a cheerful Rin as she ran to hug Kagome.

"Hello Rin, I'm fine thank you and as for staying I don't know it I can" replied Kagome glancing quickly at Sesshomaru. Rin was very sad to know that her kagome-nee chan was not going to stay, Kagome seeing the little girl's unhappiness felt sad as well, so she told Rin that she would stay as long as she can. Rin immediately cheered up and ran to take her seat at the right side of Sesshomaru.

'Dinner was very uneventful; no one even tried to start a conversation. I'm mean who would when their eating with the ice prince him self, man that guy is annoying, not annoying in the Inuyasha kinda way, but an annoying silent kinda way.'

'cough, cough' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

's-s-orr-ry'

For the most part of the dinner, it was very pleasant and not at all what he expected. Sesshomaru was also pleased with kagome's manners.

'so the girl knows some manners, well that's good, maybe he could teach Rin something that I can not teach.

Kagome finished her food as quickly as she can and excused her self from the table and exited through the door. She was surprised to see Sue waiting for her.

"Sue what are you doing here?"

"To take you back to your room, Kagome"

"Thanks Sue!" smiled Kagome sweetly.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

After what seemed like hours they arrived at Kagome's room. Sue said a quick good night and hurried off to her other duties. Kagome was beyond bored she had no one to talk to and nothing to do, but worst of all she was stuck in Sesshomaru's castle. With a while of pacing around and rearranging things over and over again trying to kill time. Finally after all that pacing and rearranging Kagome finally decided to take a bath and go to bed.

Quietly Kagome walked over to the closet and picked out a red sleeping yokata made of skin soft silk, then she walked out the door in to the halls, trying to find a hot spring, but the long vast corridors all looked the same to Kagome soon Kagome was lost like a pin in a hay stack.

"Kagome! Kagome! Waite up" cried a voice.

Kagome stopped and turned around, she saw Sue with a big smile on her face walking up to Kagome. Seeing Sue's smile, Kagome smiled happily as well.

"Hi Sue! Umm…can you help me find a hot spring, I would like to take a bath before bed."

"Sure thing! Let's see, there's quite a few hot springs in the castle, but the closest one to your room should be up ahead."

"But, Sue I came that way" said Kagome as she pointed in the opposite direction.

To Kagome's surprise Sue burst out laughing. "Sorry Kagome, but I believe you've been going around in circles" Finally stopping her laughter Sue took Kagome down the hall to the hot springs.

"Hey Kagome do you want me to help you bath? I got nothing else to do this evening any ways, so if you want I can keep you company"

"Thank you so much, that would be wonderful, come lets go." Kagome was so happy that she nearly squeezed the life out of Sue.

"Your welcome, now if you'll just let go cause I can't breath" said a panting Sue.

"Sorry" giggled Kagome.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I really don't know why my story disappeared. It was like totally weird at first I thought I was might computer's problem. Any ways, please keep reading and tell me what you think of my story so far.

Thanks everyone, I'll update soon.

Katasuya


	7. Love before Time part one

Tranquility of the Heart

Chapter 7

Once they where inside sue went to get some things for bathing. Kagome laid her things on a bench and started to strip off her clothing. She gracefully stepped into the hot springs; the warm water relaxed her aching muscles and made her fell a sense of calmness. A while later Sue returned with an arm full of jars of different colors and shapes.

"So which one? There's watermelon, sakura blossom, milk and honey, moon flowers, roses, peach blossom and jasmine."

"Umm…I'll use milk and honey" decide Kagome.

Sue set the jars on the marble floor and opened a glass jar with a creamy yellow soap in it and scooped some into her hands and began leathering all over Kagome's hair. Sue started to lather kagome's silky black locks

"Thanks Sue and mm…that feels good."

"You're very welcome Kagome."

"So, Sue what kinda youkai are you?"

"I'm a Kitsue youkai" said Sue proudly.

"So, you're a fox youkai like Shippo."

"Shippo?"

"Oh, he's a friend of mine and his Kitsue pup. Well and you could say I kinda take care of him, since his parents were killed by the thunder brother."

"Kagome, umm…may I ask who do you travel with?"

"Well, I travel with my friends who are kinda like my family to me, anyways there's Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha of course."

"Inuyasha…isn't that the lord's younger brother?"

"Actually half-brother, but if you ask me their a lot similar then they think."

"Hey Sue when's your birthday?"

"The last day on the month of the 12th moon."

"Cool!"

"Cool?"

"Umm…never mind"

"So kagome, when's yours?"

"Oh, it's the night of the first midsummer moon."

"Wow what a wonderful night to be born, lucky you" said Sue dreamily.

"Huh, why?"

"What? You mean you don't know? You're born on the same night as the Princess of the Northern lands and on that night they would have one of the biggest festivals that lasted for days. The Lord of the Northern lands also holds on of the biggest balls that evening to celebrate, but…"

"But…What Sue?"

"Well, that was about a hundred years ago, the lord doesn't have any balls on that evening any more!"

"Why?" Kagome's voice was now dry and quite.

"The princess along with the lady of the Northern land disappeared from existence when the Northern lands were attacked one night and to make it worse it was on the princess' birthday too."

"What a sad story" sniffed a nearly crying Kagome.

"Sorry, Kagome I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll stop" said an apologetic Sue.

"Sue, you mean there's more?"

"Well kinda, but It's more to do with Lord Sesshomaru"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm really sorry forgive me. I have some problems with the story and I had to do a little bit of research for a later part in the story, but I think it was worth it. Any way next time I update I'll post up a larger chapter since it's march break ! So hope you like this mini chapter. Please review

Je Ne!

Katasuya

Extra:

Jennifer: what's up fluffy? Hay where's kagome and Inuyasha?  
Sesshomaru: said something about quality time and shut up with the fluffy

Jennifer: Ok fluffy I promise

Sesshomaru: sigh this is going to be a long day

Jennifer: Uoh!

Sesshomaru: what?

Jennifer: that wont be good

Sesshomaru: what won't be good

Jennifer: Inuyasha and kagome having quality time

Sesshomaru: because?

Jennifer: well either they end up all nice and ya to each other for one day tops or their like cats and dogs; can't stand each other

Sesshomaru: here they come

Inuyasha and kagome walks in

Jennifer: Hi guys what's up?

Kagome: oh! Shut up Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Make me

Kagome: Ok. Sit! Sit! Sit!

Inuyasha: stupid bitch

Kagome: get some new vocabulary, dog

Jennifer sweat drop

Inuyasha: ama

Kagome: I'm no ama, in case you forgot that's your precious kikyou. You kanokuzo and sit!x30

Jennifer: holy cracker and cheese

Sesshomaru: Shut up with the language bakas, there a little kids here

Rolls eyes

Jennifer: Hay who you calling little

Kagome: smiles at sesshomaru

Come on lets go have some ramen my treat

Sesshomaru:…………..N

Jennifer: of course he'll go

Sesshomaru: whispers, you owe me

Jennifer: ya, ya I'll get you the sword ish.

OK have a nice time

Inuyasha: wait, what?

Jennifer: you got dumped and to think lost to your own brother

Inuyasha: half brother, but What? And hey when I'm I going to be in the story and what's going to happen to me

Jennifer: lets see you'll appear in…umm….page…ah…some where in the…middle?

And nothing going to happen to you much…

Any way got to run please review and keep reading

Hey guys wait for me I'm coming too, Kagome, Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha: What the hell the happened? And what dose she mean by much…

Narrows his eyes in suspicion

Dom dom dom…………………………………….

Je ne


	8. Dream

Tranquility of the Heart

Chapter 8

"Can you tell me about it onegai shimashita"

"umm…how about another time?"

"fine"

Sighing Kagome when under the water to rinse out the creamy substance in her hair and got out of the hot spring to get dressed, it was getting late and she was pretty tired. Sue swiftly cleaned up the jars and hurried away to put them back. Kagome put on her red sleeping yokata, and combed her hair till there were no more tangled knots of hair. She truly did wonder about what happened to the princess, but what she wondered the most was how that cold hearted arrogant jerk had to do with the story. Kagome couldn't wait to find out more, maybe Sue would tell her tomorrow, ya she'll ask. With a yawn and a good night to Sue Kagome walked out of the hot springs and walked down the hall, to her bedroom.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

After dinner Sesshomaru decided to catch up on his paper work from this afternoon, so he went to his study and begin to look at the letters form the other Lords. There was one from the eastern lord about it's time that him; sesshomaru should get a mate, and bla, bla, bla, and some thing about a ball. Him being the youngest lord and unmated, all the demoness wanted to be his mate, but he had no interest in any of them knowing that they only wanted the title; of lady of the western lands or the wealth he possessed. Plus he had no time any ways, and then there was Rin. If he ever did get a mate, which he highly doubt he would, she would have to be nice to Rin and take care of her like a mother should. So like usual, he would decline and not go. After neatly putting the letter away sesshomaru picked up another letter, but this one was form the northern lord. The lord of the Northern lands, was a very wise and powerful lord and had been good friends with his father, the letter was about the up coming mid summer festival. Rin loved this festival, so every year he would take her to it, knowing it would make her extremely happy, even though the festival brought him unwanted memories of the past, but seeing Rin happy made him feel a bit better. Pushing the thought away before it could become some other unwanted thought, he started to go through the other letters and paper work, and pretty soon he was deep into his work.

When sesshomaru had finished the paper work for the day it was well late into the night, so he decided to get some rest, not the he need any; him being demon, don't need as much sleep as humans do, but some how paper work always make him tired. Elegantly getting up form his comfy chair Sesshomaru exited the room and when down the hall to his room, which was two doors down the hall at he very end. The door leading to Sesshomaru's room was huge, it had a carving of moon flowers and in the center was the family crest; a crescent moon made of sapphire, the crescent moon glimmered in the light making it even more noticeable. Sesshomaru quietly opened the door and closed it behind him as he went in.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Someone was calling her, but whom? The voice sounded so familiar yet so distant, but no matter what she couldn't place it, then an image appeared. It was a picture of a young girl wither it was demon or not she couldn't tell, because it was too blurry, it was like her mind was trying to remember long forgotten or tell her something. As quickly as the image appeared it disappeared.

Kagome woke up with a start and she was panting heavily as if she had ran for miles. She looked around she was in her room, who was that and why was she dreaming of that, was that real or was the girl her imagination, kagome slowly laid back down on her soft and comfy bed, trying to fall back to sleep, but it was no use the image kept appearing in her head when ever she closed her eyes. So finally giving up Kagome climbed out of bed to get dressed.

The sun was about raise, and the sky was in beautiful shades of reds, blues, purples and pinks as well as oranges. It was truly a marvelous sight. Kagome walked over to the balcony and opened her red ribbon laced curtains and stepped out side. The cool morning air was crisp and warm; it had a soft breeze to it as well making it quite relaxing. Oh how she loved sun rises, they were one of the glorious sights of the universe. Just seeing them took away all her troubles and dreams. Kagome stood there dazed at the sight before her completely unaware of what's going on around her. The warm light breeze blew though her dark black hair sending it one way then another. Suddenly there was a knock on the door the surprised her greatly. After claming down a bit, with a few deep breaths, kagome went to open the door.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and their kind words and I just want everyone to know that I'm really happy that you all like my story. I'll try my very best to update more frequently. Well hope you all enjoy it and continue reading.

Katasuya

Je ne


	9. Discussion

Tranquility of the Heart

Chapter 9

Rin skipped happily down the hall to kagome's room, she was suppose to wake kagome up for breakfast, even though it was Sue's job, but since Sue was busy she had offered to wake up Kagome. After knocking on the door Rin waited as paitently as she could. Kagome opened the door to find an excited and very hyper Rin standing at the door and before kagome was able to say hi, Rin ran to hug her, in the process knocking down an unprepared Kagome. On kagome's face was a very shocked expiration, but then it soon turned into a warm smile.

Seeing one of her favorite people in the whole wide world Rin ran to hug kagome, but she accidentally knocked kagome down. Rin thought kagome-nee chan would be mad, but instead kagome smiled warmly at her. Returning her smile Rin flashed kagome one of her cutest smiles before getting off of kagome so she could get up from the ground.

"Kagome-nee chan, Kagome-nee chan," chanted Rin "can you play with Rin today?"

"Sure thing Rin I got nothing better to do anyways"

"Yeah! But let's go down for breakfast first ok"

"Sure thing Rin," replied kagome warmly.

"Kagome?" called a voice

"Good your awake, Lord Sesshomaru requires you presence," said Sue

"Ok, let me get dressed first."

"Here let me help you"

"Me too, me too."

With Rin's help Sue picked out an orange checkered kimono that was very similar to Rin's. Sue also found a kaniashi that matches the flowers on the kimono. Sue helped kagome into the kimono before she started combing her hair getting out all the tangles and putting it in a bun leaving stripes of her hair hinging at the each side of her face. Lastly Sue placed the kaniashi in kagome's hair. Kagome in this outfit looked a lot like an older version of Rin. And if you didn't know any better, then you would probably say they were sisters or even mother and daughter, with their personalities so similar.

Thanks you two," said kagome as she hugged both Sue and Rin.

"No problem," said Sue.

"Come on lets hurry!"

The three girls traveled down the hall fallowing Sue's lead. Soon they arrived at a door that had a blue sapphire crescent moon en carved on it Sue knocked quietly, before Sesshomaru told them to enter. Sue gently opened the door, to Sesshomaru's study and walked into the room with kagome and fin fallowing behind. When they walked in sesshomaru didn't even take the time to acknowledge them at least not until Rin was clutching on to kagome's kimono yelled joy fully to sesshomaru. "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin's little out burst caused Sesshomaru to raise his head; his golden eyes scanned the area, and then settled on Rin. For some reason his cold glare did not effect Rin at all, instead Rin smiled warmly at sesshomaru and some how his eyes began to soften.

"Rin, what did I tell you about yelling."

"Rin is sorry sesshomaru-sama" said Rin sounding very sad.

"Sue, go play with Rin so I can discuss thing with the miko"

"As you wish milord."

"But, Rin wanna play with kagome-nee chan"

"Rin" said sesshomaru sternly

"You can play with her later, I promise."

Hearing her sesshy-sama promising that kagome-nee chan would play with her later Rin cheered up a bit and went happily with Sue after she and Sue bowed respectfully. Leaving kagome to face the ice prince alone.

'Humph, what an ice prince. Aw………, Rin's so cute! Wait did his eyes just soften or I'm I still dreaming. Hay you know what this might all just be some weird long dream.'

"I assure you wench I am not a part of your imagination and you are surly not dreaming." Said sesshomaru a matter of facty.

"I can't believe you went into my mind again you arrogant jerk!" yelled kagome loudly knowing that her yelling would hurt his sensitive hearing.

In a blink of and eye kagome found her self pined to the wall forcefully by sesshomaru. He had one of his hands around her neck squeezing the life out of her; she began to pant hard due to the lack of air. Barring his fangs sesshomaru hissed aggressively to her. "Don't you ever yell at this sesshomaru ever again understood." Kagome slowly nodded.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he lost control when she yelled at him, never had he lost so much control, but then again not many had ever yelled at him. Then the next thing he knew he had her pinned to the wall with his hand around her neck squeezing the life out of her. After seeing her noded he slowly loosened his grip and walked over to his desk to take a seat.

After being released, kagome slide down the wall, falling in a heap to the ground panting hard form the lack of air in her lungs. Using her arms to supported her self she raised her head slowly to meet icy cold amber eyes starring at her. They remained them of Inuyasha's eyes but yet they were so different. Kagome stared right back into them; glaring.

"You know it's rude to stare!" said kagome bitterly.

"Well, then why are you staring at this sesshomaru." Said sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

'Damn it his good'

"Cause you're staring at me" replied Kagome thinking she had won the argument.

Sesshomaru couldn't help it as a slight smirk appeared on his face as he contertd back, "Well then if I'm rude then what are you? Childish perhaps? Surly all you had to do was ask, rather then stare back. Is this sesshomaru incorrect?" Sesshomaru knew that she had no way to back out of this one.

Kagome couldn't believe it she had just fell into his trap. 'Damn'

"Aren't we suppose to be discussing something?" said kagome quickly changing the subject.

Even though Sesshomaru was smiling on the inside his face was still emotionless as ever and with out any expiration he not his head in agreement.

"As you know, this is my castle so during your stay here you will fallow my rules other wise you'll be punished" Sesshomaru said the last part slowly on purpose to intimidate the young miko.

Kagome felt very nervous, I mean who wouldn't if their having a conversation with a cold hearted killer, that has tried to kill you a number of times. When sesshomaru said punishment, Kagome started to wonder what he would do to her, as the thought passed by the more fearful she got. Sesshomaru had noticed the miko was in deep thought and with each minute passing by the feared with her scent got stronger and stronger. 'So his plan is working.' Pretending as if he didn't notice kagome's fear and discomfort.

"And since Rin's quite fond of you, you'll be watching/playing with Rin as well and during other time you may…take a look around"

Hearing that she wouldn't have to stay inside her room all day, kagome immediately brightened up and the fear lased in her scent disappeared a little. Sesshomaru found this very amusing that the miko would like to look around instead of doing…'what dose humans do anyways?' Well anyways.

"As long as you don't go into any of the rooms that are locked or my room, then you should be fine."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" said Kagome as she smiled warmly at him and bowed respectfully.

'Well she sure changes her modes quickly' thought Sesshomaru as he nodded his approval.

"Umm…Sesshomaru when can I go back to my friends?"

"I believe my fool of a half brother should notice you are gone by now, and should be heading towards us, but unfortunately with his brain he probably won't find this place even with the help of his pack. If I'm right in the next few days he should be in the western lands, and that's when I plan to patrol my lands, so you'll came along and I'm sure he come along."

"Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama"

"You may go and play with Rin now" announced Sesshomaru.

"With a big smile on her face kagome exited the room. Wondering down the hall she thought about where she was going to go, but the tell you the truth she had no clue to where she was going or how to get back to her room, let alone find sue and Rin Kagome twisted and turned around the corridors, hallways; some let her to dead ends, while others continued on and on.

"This place is like a maze' thought Kagome. Seeing no one in sight kagome started to look at the painting that were on the walls. She observed one that had a picture of a huge dog demon in his demon form howling to the pale blue midnight moon, it was truly and eye catching sight. Then she moved on to the next painting, which was a picture of Inu-tashio and a little Sesshomaru, who stood proudly beside his father. They truly dose look similar even more that Inuyasha. 'Well dugh Kagome Inuyasha's only half demon and Sesshomaru's a full demon'. She guessed in some ways Inuyasha , sesshomaru and her didn't really get the chance to be with their fathers. 'I mean inu- tashio died when Inuyasha was just a baby and with the whole conflict of Inuyasha's mother, Sesshomaru's mother and father, he probably has a pretty rotten child hood. Well her father had died when she was little and she really missed him a lot. Kagome's eyes begin to water, as warm salty tears rolled down her face, using the sleeve of her kimono. She wiped it away and continued down the hall until she came upon a beautifully decorated double door that had the cutest inu pups she had ever seen carved on to it. In the carving they seemed to be playing around, one seemed to be male and the other female. The male inu pup was lying lazily on the ground with the female inu pup on top of him. There were also carving of sakura blossoms coming form the four corners of the door, but the most noticeable thing was a sapphire crescent moon on the top of the doors. Kagome felt curious to see what was behind the two humongous double doors, and didn't sesshomaru say that she could go to any room that wasn't locked, but wither the doors were locked or not, she was not sure 'well there's only one way to find out.'

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I really don't know why my story disappeared. It was like totally weird at first I thought I was might computer's problem. Any ways, please keep reading and tell me what you think of my story so far.

Thanks everyone, I'll update soon.

Katasuya

Extra:

Jennifer: Hi guys, I was so freaked out when my story disappeared it was like there, then the next day it like totally disappeared. I was so freakin weird I swear. But I'm so happy that it's back now TT.

Inuyasha: Oh shut up

Jennifer: meanie 'sticks out tough'

Miroku: my my Inuyasha you should really stop being mean to children.

Jennifer: hay who you calling small I'll have you know I'm 13. See 13.

Sango: so where's kagome?

Shippo: ya where's kagome

Jennifer: oh ya she dragged sesshomaru out for ramen, umm…I mean she and Sesshomaru went out together.

Sango: so what did Inuyasha do?

Inuyasha: I DIDN'T DO ANY THING!

Miroku: so ya what did Inuyasha do?

Inuyasha: DAMN YOU ALL I DIDN'T DO ANY THING!

Jennifer: well you see…………

_Inuyasha and kagome walks in_

_Jennifer: Hi guys what's up?_

_Kagome: oh! Shut up Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha: Make me _

_Kagome: Ok. Sit! Sit! Sit!_

_Inuyasha: stupid bitch_

_Kagome: get some new vocabulary, dog_

_Jennifer sweat drop_

_Inuyasha: ama_

_Kagome: I'm no ama, in case you forgot that's your precious kikyou. You kanokuzo and sit!x30 _

_Jennifer: holy cracker and cheese_

_Sesshomaru: Shut up with the language bakas, there a little kids here_

_Rolls eyes_

_Jennifer: Hay who you calling little_

_Kagome: smiles at sesshomaru_

_Come on lets go have some ramen my treat_

_Sesshomaru:…………..N_

_Jennifer: of course he'll go _

_Sesshomaru: whispers, you owe me _

_Jennifer: ya, ya I'll get you the sword ish._

_OK have a nice time _

_Inuyasha: wait, what?_

_Jennifer: you got dumped and to think lost to your own brother_

_Inuyasha: half brother, but What? And hey when I'm I going to be in the story and what's going to happen to me_

_Jennifer: lets see you'll appear in…umm….page…ah…some where in the…middle?_

_And nothing going to happen to you much…_

_Any way got to run please review and keep reading _

_Hey guys wait for me I'm coming too, Kagome, Sesshomaru…_

Inuyasha: Hay stupid you didn't have to tell them the last part.

Jennifer: Hay at lest I didn't get dumped and lose to MY Half BROTHER! Wait in my case **Sister**

Inuyasha:………………………

Jennifer: Now……that Inuyasha has finally zipped his big fat mouth we can finally begin. Ok so well I was thinking that Inuyasha needs help and when I say needs help I really it need it any ways as I was saying I think that Inuyasha needs help with his social relation ships and etc. so I was wondering if you would all help.

Miroku: ok we're in

Sango: sure

Shippo: do I get to tell Inuyasha what to do?

Jennifer: ya sure what ever

Inuyasha: hay wait no way

Shippo: yeah!

Jennifer: holly crackers and cheese

Inuyasha: what stupid?

Jennifer: pissed did you notice that Miroku didn't even try to rub Sango butt even once?

Inuyasha: narrows his eyes Hay you know what stupid I think your right.

Jennifer: Shut up moron any ways bye guys umm…girls……. Any ways see you next time when we help Inuyasha with his PROBLEM( REALLY BIG PROBLEM) (MENTALLY) well see ya and please review. Thanks

Je ne


	10. A Childhood Past and A Surprising Thing

Tranquility of the Heart

Chapter 10

Kagome slowly put hands on the handle of the door and pushed with all her might and surprisingly enough the doors opened with ease. After opening the door wide enough so she could go in kagome then gracefully slipped inside. What she saw amazed her to no end the room she has walked in to was twice the size of the room she had, it was both beautiful and elegant. The light blue and silvery colors gave it a calm and enchanting look that just makes you sleepy. Looking around the room kagome sensed a joyful, playful and calming aura around the room; it made the room even more tranquil. Guessing Kagome thought the aura must be left by who ever, the room belonged to. As she looked around she noticed three other doors, one she guessed led to a balcony because of it's silvery curtains, with light blue lacing, the other seemed to lead to a walk in closet like the one in her room, but slightly bigger. The final door probably led into another room, 'perhaps a hot spring,' thought kagome. Walking over to the dresser and carefully sat down on the chair before it kagome slowly and cautiously reached out for a wooden box that had the same carving on its lid as the front door, and for some reason she felt drawn to it, it seems to be a music/ jewelry box. She carefully opened it to find several things inside. There was a kaniashi that has a pink sakura blossom on it, a pair of silver and baby blue chopsticks with dangling blue sakura blossoms and two beautiful pendants were suspending on two thin silver chains. One was a dark blue crescent moon with snowy white wings made of some kind of soft and fluffy fur or feathers. The other was a sakura blossom shaped locked. Curiosity was knocking on the door, kagome reached out to take a closer look at it. Taking a deep breath kagome opened the locket, to reveal….

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

He heard her foot steps fating away until they were too far away, even with his demonic hearing. Lowering his glaze he returned to the reports form the villages in the western lands and a few others form the lower lords of the region. The reports were mostly about the up coming mid summer festival and how the villages are doing. Finally finishing reading all of the reports Sesshomaru decided to go down for breakfast. With out a second glance at the reports sesshomaru got up and walked out of the door.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Two pictures, one of the pictures had a beautiful demoness with long pale blue hair and shining blue eyes to match. The demoness had two navy colored strips on each side of her face and a light blue star in the middle of her forehead. There was also a man, demon to be exact, standing nest to her; he had dark black hair and icy gray eyes. His hair was up in a high pony tail and just like the demoness he also had a light blue star in the middle of his forehead and two strips on the each side of his face, but they were blue instead of navy. In the middle of the picture was a little girl, she too had a star in the middle of her forehead but there were tiny diamond shapes at the end of each points of the star. The girls had two navy colored strips on each side of her face like the demoness and icy blue eyes, with speckles of gray in them. Her hair was dark navy, but they look black with blue highlights on the end of her hair. The blue highlights faded lighter and lighter until they were practically light silvery blue. They seemed to be a family, and even though the demon's eyes were icy cold you could still tell there was a flicker of pride and love for both his daughter and mate. To say the other picture surprised kagome was an under statement; it was a picture of nun other than sesshomaru, only when he was younger, he appears to be a few years older than the girl in the other picture, but it was not that, that surprised kagome, it was the fact that Sesshomaru was actually smiling, not one of those smirks or grins, but a true smile. 'ok not that I or anyone else ever saw him smiling like come on I bet Inuyasha hasn't even seen him smile like that, but you know what he really should smile more it'll definitely make him look nicer, than again look at who we're taking about it's MR. ICE PRINCE here and like he'll ever smile.' Slowly closing the locket, kagome put it back into the box and closed the lid. Suddently feeling hungry told kagome that she was probably late for breakfast. Quickly walking out the door kagome glanced back at the room before exiting it, closing the large doors behind her. Kagome wondered down the halls once again not knowing where she was going, truly this was all very frustrating, going down one corridor after another trying to find the dinning room.

'If only she had paid more attention to where the dinning room was, when Sue took her there yesterday.'

'Thump, thump, thump,'

There was a sudden faint sound of foot steps and they were coming closer and closer. While turning her head to see if any one was behind her, she accidentally bumped into something or someone. The collision made kagome stumble and loose her balance. Just as she was about to fall and arm cot her around the waist, preventing her from falling. The one who had helped her was a young demon that she bumped into; he was around 18 in human years. He had dark black hair and bloody red eyes, there were also two black strips on the either side of his face, and he was wearing what seemed to be an earring shaped like a fang on one of his ears. In fact if kagome was not mistaken, it was some kind of fang. Heavy looking armor was put over his black satin haori and hakama that had a red obi. A sword hang form his hip, judging by the way he was dressed he was probably a noble or some high ranking official, because he seemed like an warrior, but more dignified. Kagome felt his hot breath in her face and relised that she was staring at him and they were only a few inches away, not mentioning his hand was around her waist holding her up a few inches form the grounds. Quickly she looked away, trying hard to hide the faint blush she had on her face. Slowly she felt him bringing her up she could stand, after she was stable he let go of her waist. Kagome swiftly bowed in thank you and apologized.

"Oh! Pardon me, I'm so sorry, I wasn't look watching where I was going and thanks you for catching me."

"No, no it's my fault, I should have been more careful and as for catching you it was my pleasure." Replied the demon as he smiled warmly.

'Sigh. Oh boy I'm I relieved for a second there I thought he'd be someone like Sesshomaru."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is kagome."

"My name is Kunimitsu and I'm one of Lord Sesshomaru's generals" said Kunimitsu as he bowed.

"Umm…do you think you can show me where the dinning room is, I think I'm lost and late for breakfast." Said kagome looking embarrassed.

"Gladly"

Taking kagome's hand Kunimitsu lead them down one corridor after another before finally arriving at the two huge doors that let to the dinning room.

"Well here we are kagome"

"Arigatou, Kunimitsu, well I'll see you around," said kagome as she bowed, Kunimitsu bowed as well before bidding good bye and disappearing down the vast corridors. Taking a deep breath, kagome opened the door to find…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hi people and thank you all for reviewing both to those who reviewed before and are reviewing now. It makes really happy that people like and are reading my story. Please feel free to tell me your thoughts about the story. Any ways hope you'll all keep reading.

Katasuya

Ja Ne

Extra:

Jennifer: Ok so as you know we as in Me, Sango and Miroku are helping out Inuyasha with his personal relationships.

Shippo: Hey what about me… Hello listening?

Jennifer: oh right and the brat ummm…I mean Shippo…, but any ways hey guys have you like seen the movie Howl's moving castle?

Sango: yeah I've seen it! It was really good I think howl was cute

Jennifer: ya, but the guy seriously has problems, I mean come on some time's he's even worser than Inuyasha, though I don't know how that's ever possible.

Inuyasha: Hey why you &&$#!

Jennifer: uhonh, what ever and let's not care and ewwwww did you like see the witch of the wastelands I mean she was seriously ugly, you know what I think she was even more uglier than Jaken can you believe that?

Sango: Yo your so right she was totally fat did you see her neck.

Jennifer: ya, like come on she **needs** to lose some weight

Sango: uhonh I so agree!

Inuyasha: yo aren't you suppose to be helping** me** with my so called problems? Like come on Miroku's ideas suck!

Jennifer: so you agree that you have **problems**?

Inuyasha: …………………………….

Jennifer: thought so, Hay Shippo what do you say we watch spirited away?

Shippo: yeah!

Sango: I'll get the chips and pop corn

Jennifer: okay I'll get the ice cream and pop

Shippo: I'll get the candy yeah

Jennifer: let's go…

Inuyasha: but hay your suppose to be helping me

Miroku: wait up ladies

Jennifer: Sure whispers to sango as long as he sits 10 feet away form us

Sango: giggle yup I agree. Oh and if you try any thing Miroku I'll sent you strait to hell.

Inuyasha: hey guys this is so not faire

Jennifer: come on just join us we got………RAMEN!

Inuyasha: feh what ever.

But fallows any ways

And so the rest of the gang all went down stairs to watch the movie waiting for kagome and Sesshomaru to come back. All was forgotten about trying to help Inuyasha out with his **problems**

(REALLY BIG PROBLEM) (MENTALLY) as everyone enjoyed the movie and in other cases enjoyed the Ramen


	11. Control

Tranquility of the Heart

Chapter 11

When Sesshomaru arrived at the dinning room he saw it was deserted, Rin was not here yet as well. 'She is probably still picking flowers in the garden outside with Sue and the hanyou's wench.' Soon Rin skipped in to the room happily carrying a colorful bouquet of flowers. There were fukujuso, some sakura blossoms, peach blossoms, azalea and many other exotic flowers.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has lots of pretty flowers for you and Kagome-nee-chan." shouted Rin happily.

Sesshomaru's only responds was a nod though his face did soften a bit, as he patted Rin's head.

"Sesshomaru-sama, sesshomaru-sama, where's Kagome-nee-chan?"

"Is she not with you?" Questioned Sesshomaru.

Replying Rin shook her head, No. Sesshomaru mentally frowned, the wench has better come soon, for she was worrying Rin and he would not tolerate that.

"Rin, go eat your food before it gets cold"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

It has been quite a while; Rin had finished her breakfast and was asking why her Kagome-nee-chan was not here yet, but unfortunately Sesshomaru wasn't exactly in his best mood right now.

"Rin, find Jaken and continue your studies with him until lunch." Stated Sesshomaru coldly.

"But…" protested Rin

"Rin" said Sesshomaru sternly

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama" replied Rin sadly

Disappointed, Rin got off her chair and walked silently out the door. Minutes later Sesshomaru could hear Rin call out to Jaken and the annoying voice of his 'stupid', but faithful servant answering her rudely, other wise complied fading away into the long hall ways, before he let out a frustrated growl of displeasure. His usually clam looking amber eyes were bleeding red along the rims. His youki was growing intensively as his inner beast tried to break free, as it demanded punishment of the insolent wench. Sesshomaru fists were clenched tight at his sides, blood dripping slowly on to the floor, staining it crimson red with blood; his blood. Suddenly he caught the scents of milk and honey and the unusually fiery scent of his top general. Using his demonic hearing he heard Kagome thank Kunimitsu before they each said their good byes. After he heard Kunimitsu's foot steps fade into the vast corridors as Kagome took a deep breath before opening the door. Only to be greeted with the sight of an angry Sesshomaru.

As Sesshomaru starred heatedly at her, she noticed the hints of red in his usually calm amber eyes, Kagome could feel his youki growing, her eyes widened, in surprise and fear. Sure she had known Sesshomaru was a powerful taiyoukai and all, but the fact that his youki was growing stronger and stronger by the second was scarring her even more.

'Oh, shoot this is not good! Ok. Take a deep breath and stay clam. You can do this, just apologize and………'

"Hi, sesshomaru-sama gomenesai, hoto ni suminmasen I'm really, really sorry, please forgive me. Onegai shimashita" pleaded Kagome childishly with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

Sesshomaru watched angrily as the source of his rage came in and walked closer, but stopped as she noticed his partially red eyes. She seemed to be in thought, as she smelled uneasy and fear on her. Then he heard her apologize, but his inner beast still demanded her to be punished for keeping him waiting.

"Wench, why were you late?" growled sesshomaru.

"Well, umm…I kinda got lost, but I bumped into Kunimitsu, so he showed me where the dinning room was." replied Kagome nervously.

Sesshomaru detected no lie form her, 'So she is indeed telling the truth,' Standing up Sesshomaru walked over where Kagome was standing until they were merely inches from each other. His shadow towered over her as he hissed. "This time consider your self lucky, for next time this Sesshomaru will not be so forgiving." It had taken all his concentration and control to not to rip her apart to satisfies his inner beast, but he prided himself for not losing his control and making a mess. Narrowing his eyes, he remembered that he was planning to train her after breakfast, but a mischievous thought came out as well. There was a little smirk on his face as he decided her punishment for making him wait, was going to make her day a living hell…starting with their training session.

"Come, we are late for your training session and this Sesshomaru is a very busy person." Ordered sesshomaru in a cold and emotionless voice.

'What on earth just happened here?' Kagome just stood there amazed that wasn't dead or injured, as a matter of fact there was not a scratch on her. She couldn't believe it, he just let her off, but why there had to be a reason. Unfortunately for Kagome, she missed the smirk on Sesshomaru's face, as she was too busy in her own shocking thoughts.

"Are you or are you not coming wench, I have not got all day like you worthless humans,"

"It's Kagome, Ka-Go-Me, get it through that thick head of yours. Either use it or don't talk to me!" exclaimed Kagome half yelling, but Sesshomaru completely ignored her and walked out of the room with his silky silver hair swaying behind him. Having no other choice Kagome followed after him, grumbling quietly to herself about annoying, arrogant inu youkai. They walked down one set corridors after another making Kagome dizzy. Finally they arrived in front of a pair of shoji sliding doors that lead into Sesshomaru's private dojo. Not looking to where she was going Kagome accidentally bumped into Sesshomaru who was standing in front of the doors.

"Oomph! Gomen nasai" muttered Kagome.

Sesshomaru's only responds was a nod as he opened the doors and walked into the dojo, with Kagome following closely behind him. Kagome was immediately amazed. It was a beautiful place and seemed so surreal. Trees that were incredibly tall seemed to stretch as far as the eye could se, surrounded three sides of the dojo; there was a large pool of water off to one side of the forest. Kagome also noticed another that was slightly smaller then the door they had just walked in. The dojo seemed calm and if you listened hard enough you could hear the whispers of the wind and the flowing sound of water.

"Follow me," ordered a cold voice.

"Stop ordering me around I'm not your servant or slave." shot back Kagome, but did as she was told.

Sesshomaru lead them to the room behind the other door. Inside was a beautiful hot spring. The steaming water seemed so inviting to Kagome and so relaxing, but Kagome knew that they were here to train. Walking over to another door Sesshomaru opened it to reveal a closet filled with kimonos and armor. After looking for a moment Sesshomaru emerged with a set of armor and a haori and hakama. Tossing them to Kagome, he left the room to give Kagome privacy to change. Looking at the haori and hakama Kagome noticed that they were very similar to Sesshomaru's, but more feminine. It was white like Sesshomaru's but instead of red hexagons with white flowers in them, hers were baby blue sakura blossoms and just like sesshomaru's they were on her left shoulder. The hems of the haori the design was kind of different, for instead of baby blue sakura blossoms there was a crescent moon and small clusters of moonflowers. Quickly taking off her orange-checkered kimono Kagome put on her new outfit along with the armor. Kagome then quickly tied her hair up in a messy ponytail before walking out of the hot spring and into the dojo once again to find Sesshomaru mediating.

'Awww…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hi! Everyone sorry for not posting, I kinda busy with my new science project and my art work for a competition my art teacher Q entered me in, so fingers crossed. ! Any ways just thought I tell you what's in my next chappie for Tranquility of the Heart. Well Sesshomaru and Kagome starts training etc, then, wait you know what let me just give you a little preview this summarizing thing is never my favorite:

'_Damn, he used my strategy against me' thought Kagome _

'_Do not be so hard on your self…'_

'_Wow, is he being nice and, dare I say it, sweet?'_

'…_After all you are just a pathetic little human girl'_

'_Ok. I officially take what I said back, he's still an arrogant jerk' Glaring at Sesshomaru, Kagome yelled telepathically at Sesshomaru. 'Get out of my mind you, you paranoid jerk or I'll, I'll make sure you go to hell' _

"_You are in no position to make threats, girl," responded Sesshomaru plainly._

_Looking at the position she was in Kagome, knew he was right, I mean look at her she was sitting on…._

Hoped you liked the little preview,

Ja Ne

Katasuya

**PS. Special thanks to my friend Jessica (pen name: I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it) for beta-ing my story well at least this chapter, but she's going to beta the rest of the chapters too. Special hugs to you Jessica, you the best ! Thanks so much! Oh yeah she has great poems so check them out. Yay! Hugs for everyone!**


	12. Training or is it punishment?

Tranquility of the Heart

Chapter 12

'Aw…that looks so….'

Sesshomaru mediating on the ground seemed to fit the atmosphere perfectly with his god like complex. There seems to be a gentle breeze around him as it gently blew his hair to the side, as his youki flared.

"I see you are ready, what weapons can you wield. Sesshomaru's voice startled kagome a bit.

"I can wield bows and arrows," replied kagome quietly

He only nodded, "Anything else?""

"No, not really," stated kagome as she felt her face heat up with embarrassment.

"Do you know how to wield a sword? "

'Well, if you count pretending to be Sakura(from Sakura Wars) with a plastic sword, when I was like how old?…oh ya five, then ya sure of course she has,'

"A little, but never had a real one," 'well it wasn't a lie she did a little and she's seen enough shows with people fighting with swords to at least learn a little.'

Sesshomaru only nodded as he walked over to a wall filled with all sorts of weapons, then motioned kagome to fallow.

"Pick one,"

"What?"

"Do not make me repeat my self again human,"

'Jeez, bastard!'

"Fine, be that way,"

Kagome was shocked that there was so many different kind of swords to choose from, some were long, some were short, and she really had no clue. Looking around, a blade cot her eye. Its sheath was silver and had a blue sapphire in the shape of a sakura blossom on its sheath. Unsheathing the sword kagome saw it had a butterfly resting on a sakura blossom in carved on the blade that looked so real that it seems to move and come alive. Taking the sword kagome started to try something simple with it like she had seen people do on TV. Happy with the sword she had picked kagome bowed respectfully thanking Sesshomaru.

"Domo Arigatou"

"We'll see how you fair," said Sesshomaru as he reappeared behind her, unsheathing tokijin; the sword made of the oni's fang. Kagome was so shocked that she dogged his attack by pure luck. Eyes wide as she yelled "Hey! Watch were your pointing that thing, and you could've at lest told me you were going to fight me right now," 'Kagome, get a hold of your self, it's not that bad, I think, like your only fighting…the strongest demon alive who wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Not to mention his a cold hearted bastard. So nothing to worry about right?'

'Who the hell are you? And just to tell you if you're trying to comfort me, well…breaking news IT'S NOT WORKING'

'Well I'm…well you know…that little voice that tells you…'

'Oh, you're that…wait your that annoying little voice!'

'Annoying! Who you calling annoying!'

'Never mind'

"You must be prepared for the unexpected and I highly doubt your enemies would so kind to tell you their ever move, now are they," it was more of a statement rather then a question.

As he attacked kagome again, unfortunately this time for kagome she was not so lucky. Sesshomaru sliced through kagome's haoir and made a deep cut on her abdomen. Crimson red blood flood freely form the deep cut, as it stained her white haoir , soon sipping through. With no time to think kagome charged at Sesshomaru and was ready to do some damage. How ever sesshomaru nearly stood his ground as kagome charged at him. The sound of cold metal cling against each other filled the dojo as kagome and sesshomaru battled for strength and domains, and of course Sesshomaru easily won pushing kagome back wards. The force of his blow was so great that it sent kagome through two or three trees breaking them. Kagome finally fell on to the hard ground with a thump. Her body hurt like hell, and from what she could tell or felt she probably had a cotillion buts and broses maybe even broken bones right no, but the worst part was that she knew sesshomaru was only playing with her and was not breaking a sweat. She tried her best to get up but it wasn't easy, everything hurts as she tried to move.

'Ok, Kagome mind over matter, mind over matter,'

Using her sword as support, she slowly got into a kneeling position; panting hard kagome struggled to stand, finally after minutes of struggling she finally stood up. Kagome wondered if she had and energy left to heal her self with her powers but she sort of already knew the answer; even if she did heal herself she wouldn't have energy left to fight him and during the healing process she would be left vulnerable to his attacks.

The girl had guts to challenge him, but he easily won, with out a sweat. He watched as she went through a couple of trees, before falling on the ground. She did not move sesshomaru wondered if she was unconsuse or dead. But then he saw her struggle to get up, with all her might and her efforts rewarded because she was soon up on her knees using her sword as a support. Sesshomaru was a bit impressed that she could still keep going after all that and it certainly wasn't everyday sesshomaru is impressed. She was panting hard now as she breathing became labor but after minutes she was standing deep in thought not noticing him at all, which is gonna cost her. Taking the opportunity sesshomaru quickly got behind her and sliced through her back making a large gush, that was bleeding heavily. Pain hit kagome hard as she felt could metal on her back that made her hairs stand up, the fallowed quickly by enormous pain, there was no hesitation in hi s movement.

Sesshomaru could smell her blood everywhere and knew she had lost t a lot of blood. He knew form the saltiness in the air that she was holding back her tears ad trying not to cry out in pain. Landing gracefully sesshomaru watched kagome struggle to keep balance.

Griping her sword tightly kagome used the last of her strength as she came at sesshomaru. She tried to kick him in his abdomen knowing he would doge it using the kick as her diversion kagome managed to slice one millimeter of his long silver locks of course this went unnoticed by kagome but not sesshomaru.

But still he came at her as he grinned mentally he would use the same diversion. So slowing down his movements on purpose sesshomaru made sure kagome would be able to block this attack. Kagome stood up in defensive position as sesshomaru came at her, blocking his firsts strike weakly. While kagome tried to focus all her remaining strength and attention to block his attack, she didn't even notice, his leg from underneath . Sesshomaru's leg knocked her off balance making her all and there fore was unable to block his next attack, not that she could with his speed. Which was aimed at her neck. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the pain and impacted to come, but here was nun. She slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes to meet emotionless amber ones, she could feel, the cold icy metal on her sweaty skin as she panted hard for air. For the first time in minutes she remembered the pain and bit down hard on her lips. Her heart was betting so fast that she could hear it loud and clear in her eardrums.

'Damn, he used my strategy against me' thought Kagome

'Do not be so hard on your self…'

'Wow, is he being nice and, dare I say it, sweet?'

'…After all you are just a pathetic little human girl'

'Ok. I officially take what I said back, he's still an arrogant jerk' Glaring at Sesshomaru, Kagome yelled telepathically at Sesshomaru. 'Get out of my mind you, you paranoid jerk or I'll, I'll make sure you go to hell'

"You are in no position to make threats, girl," responded Sesshomaru plainly.

Looking at the position she was in Kagome, knew he was right, I mean look at her she was sitting on the dojo floor, bloody, full of bruises, probably a broken rib too, since it hurts to breath oh wait not to mention there's a sword by her neck. Kagome sighed, but continued to glare at sesshomaru.

"Come," he ordered, removing tokijin form kagome's neck, turning his back to her as he walked away. Struggling kagome got up after minutes of trying, using her sword as support, kagome limped towards sesshomaru trying her best to keep up. Her wounds right now ere hurting way more than before and she was getting pretty pale due to her loss of blood. 'Guess without me being on the blink dying, trying to not get my self killed, start to hurt my wounds starts hurting,' Luckily for kagome , they didn't have to go very far to reach their destination, which was the hot springs that sesshomaru took her to before to change, but this time it seems to take eternity of kagome to get there. Finally making it to the door kagome was nearly ready to colapous, her vision was blurry as her breathing became more and more heavier and she was felling a bit light headed. Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in waiting for her, slowly kagome limped in. unable to support herself any longer, kagome finally collapsed on the ground, closing her eyes kagome tried to relax and regain some of the energy and strength she had lost.

Sesshomaru watched as kagome glared at him intensavly noticing that kagome, needed medical attention, he stop him self form responding back. Ordering her to fallow him, he turned his back on her as he walked away. Noticing kagome's labored breathing and slow pace, sesshomaru slowed a bit as kagome tried her bewst to keep up. Opening the door to the hot spring sesshomaru walked and waited for kagome, seeing her collapsing on the floor, he decided it was enough for today.

"I, suggest you clean up, I will sent Sue to assist you and Tat will be here shortly as well to take care of your wounds

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Lord Sesshomaru-sama,"

Sesshomaru stopped as he waited for jaken to catch up.

"Arigatou," whispered kagome, her voice was dry, but soft.

With simple nod sesshomaru exited the room, leaving kagome resting on the. As he walked down the hall the annoying voice of his faithful servant jaken reached his ear.

"Lord sesshomaru-sama." unfortunately Jaken was cut off by sesshomaru.

"Jaken, why aren't you with Rin," Questioned sesshomaru sternly, as he narrowed his eyes.

"S-she is finished her studies, so-so I sent—t her to…to Sue,"

Sesshomaru nodded his head in an approving manner at jaken's answer before he spoke again.

"You will go find Sue and Ta and tell then to go assist the miko, who is in my dojo right now, understood."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru, right a way, bu-b-bu-t-t what of Rin?" asked Jaken fearfully; prying that he would not have to watdh the witched little human.

"You will play with Rin" said sesshomaru fbefore he walked way leaving a grim looking Jaken.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kagome laid her back against the wall and sat on the floor resting and grumbling under her breath. "Humph…stupid Inuyasha, stupid sesshomaru with his arrogant ego and the good for nothing kikyou, she's dead for heaven's sake, why can't she just go back to hell, she doesn't even belong here."

'Ah' said a nasty little evil voice her head, 'but you don't belong either.' That was not true! Was it? I mean she was supposed to collect the jewel shards wasn't she? It was her responsibility wasn't it? But what happens when the she quest for the Shikon shards are over, what will become of everyone? Soon her head begin to throb and hurt, and her eyes where streaming with tears as she closed her eyes trying to forget the pain. Soon darkness filled her vision and the pain started to fade away, 'Am I dieing?'

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

When sue and Ta entered the room, they saw kagome laying with her back to the wall, her head was dropped. Her cloths that were once white were now blood stained and crimson red. Sue was horrified by sight before her praying that her newly found best friend was alright sue gently shook kagome shoulder, in hopes of waking her up, hoping that they weren't too late.

"**Kagome!"**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hope everyone liked that, and I'm extremely sorry for not updating for so long, I thought no one liked my story very much, because I hardly got any reviews, so I kind of stopped, sorta took a break, but guess what everyone I just got a new lab top so I would be able to write a lot more now. Oh ya and also I would like to thank those who reviewed and I hope you would keep reading, cause it makes me happy that people are reading my stories. So Once again Thank you **Jessica** for editing my story, I really appreciate it.

Arigatou

Je Na

Jennifer


End file.
